Mattress border constructions stabilize the edge or border portion of the mattress and are used in conjunction with mattress center portions. It is desirable to have a more firm or more rigid border portion surrounding a less firm body supporting mattress center portion. Presently, it is believed that the optimum border stiffness may be achieved by placing two rows of spring coils fastened side-by-side along the outer edges of the mattress. The two rows of springs, substantially firmer than a single row, form a border rail. Mattress border constructions of various types have been disclosed in the prior art.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,393,755 discloses a mattress having a border formed by coil springs connected together by fabric and then wrapped in felt. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 912,456 shows a mattress construction in which pocketed coil springs are wrapped with raw cotton webbing, felt or batting.
More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,129 discloses a mattress border construction with a plurality of rows of pocketed coil springs and a flat wire attached with hog rings to the upper convolution of each spring coil. Additional round border wires surround the rows of pocketed coil springs. A foam pad is placed on top of the flat wire and a C-shaped foam piece may be provided around a portion of the pocketed coil springs, border wires and flat wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,743 shows a mattress with a rigid border having a plurality of coil springs that may be pocketed and interconnected together with fabric strips. The inner mattress core section is removably inserted into the rigid border.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,146 discloses a mattress border stabilizer in which resilient foam is inserted between adjacent convolutions of each of the coils in a peripheral row of coils in the mattress. The foam so inserted into the coils stiffens the coils at the border edge of the mattress.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,426 shows a mattress construction which has a one-piece combined foam topper and border stabilizer that is folded so that one section extends between the convolutions of each of the coils adjacent to the mattress edge. The foam stiffens the coils at the border edge of the mattress.
None of the prior mattress border constructions show a single row of springs inserted into a foam rail sleeve and completely surrounded by foam.